


lost souls and reverie

by gunbitchesgetalycia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100!lexa au, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, I love him but he just didn't fit in the story, Lexa is an extra hoe™️, Mutual Pining, Raven will be there eventually I promise, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, heda!raven, lincoln just isn't there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunbitchesgetalycia/pseuds/gunbitchesgetalycia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the ground, survival is key.</p>
<p>And survival means no attachments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost souls and reverie

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or I did something stupid just holler at me on tumblr (@bisexualstargal)

Clarke’s eyes flutter open. The world around her blurs. She blinks rapidly, trying to shake herself back into consciousness. Her arm prickles with a feeling like pins and needles. She winces and looks down. Wrapped snugly around her wrist is a thick circlet of metal. She taps it gently, sending a small vibration into the inside of her wrist. She feels maybe ten small needles digging into her skin. She wracks her brains, trying to remember where she is. Suddenly it hits her.

_Earth_.

“Welcome back,” says a familiar voice. She looks to her right and sees… no. No, he can’t be here. She never thought she'd see his face again.

“Look--”

“Wells, why the hell are you here?!”

“I heard that they were sending prisoners to the ground, so I got myself arrested,” she stares at him in silence, and he continues, “I came for you.” He looks so sincere. She hates him.

The dropship shakes suddenly, and she jumps.

“What just happened?” she asks Wells in a hushed tone.

“We must have hit the atmosphere.”

As he says this, the lights which had been dimly glaring down at them from above brighten up, and the televisions flicker on. The Chancellor begins to speak.

_Prisoners of the Ark, here me now._ _You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable._

Where does he get off, telling a bunch of teenagers that they’re fucking expendable? 

_Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean._ _The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years._

She grinds that into her head. Mount Weather. Mount Weather. She needs to get everyone to Mount Weather.

“Spacewalk bandit strikes again.”

“Whoo!”

“Go, Finn!”

Clarke glances up to see a boy drifting towards her. He comes resting position in the air in front of her, and looks at Wells.

“Check it out. Your dad floated me after all,” he says with a smirk.

She can hear the annoyance in his voice as Wells replies, “You should strap in before the parachutes deploy.”

_Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately._

Oh, for god’s sakes. More people are unbuckling their seatbelts.

“Stay in your seats!” she shouts.

“What’d you even do to get arrested? Were you _too_ good in school, so your dad had to throw you onto Earth?”

She groaned internally. Why did he have to keep poking at Wells?

“I don't feel the need to explain myself to the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk.”

“But it was fun.”

“Will you two shut up for one second”

The boy rolls his eyes and starts to float back over to his seat.

_Your one responsibility, stay alive._

Her head smacks against the back of her seat as the dropship shakes again, more violently this time.. Everyone who left their seats slam into the wall of the dropship. The parachutes must have deployed, she guesses. All of the fuses around her explode into white hot sparks.

She can hear people screaming.

Wells is desperately apologizing to her. She can’t bear it. She hates him, she hates him, she hates him.

“Please, I can’t die knowing that you won’t forgive me!”

She spits the words out like poison.

“They didn’t arrest my father, Wells. They executed him. I will _never_ forgive you.”

She turns away from his crumbling face and braces herself for the landing.

The ship gives one final jolt before hitting the ground with a slam that vibrates through her entire body.

There’s a moment of pure silence.

She has a strange feeling, deep in her chest, like something’s missing.

Then, she realizes.

There’s no machine hum. That familiar noise, always in the background of her life, is gone. She feels odd, knowing that she’ll never hear it again.

She drags herself out of her trance and over to one of the boys who unbuckled his seatbelt. She places two fingers on his neck and waits. No pulse.

Shit.

“Is he breathing?” she asks, knowing it won’t be true.

The spacewalker, who’s crouched by the other boy, slowly shakes his head. His eyebrows are furrowed and he looks like he might be sick. She gives him what she hopes is a reassuring smile and moves on.

“The outer door's on the lower level. Let’s go!” someone shouts. The delinquents howl their approval.

“No!” she yells, “We can’t just open the doors!”

No one is paying attention to her. They’re all flooding to the lower level. She throws herself down the ladder after them.

Someone's standing by the door. His hair is gelled back and he has, Clarke notes, great bone structure. He seems older than most of the delinquents she’s seen so far as well. There’s something off about him though. She can’t seem to put her finger on what.

“Hey, just back it up, guys,” he says, motioning to the crowd.

“Stop! The air could be toxic,” she says to him, doing her best impression of the “in-charge” voice that her mom uses when patients are refusing to take their medication.

“If the air is toxic, we’re all dead anyway.”

“Just wait. We need to talk about our options as a group.”

The boy steps towards her. He has a good five inches on her, which might intimidate someone else, but she stands her ground.

Before any more words can be exchanged however, a voice rings out quietly and clearly above the chattering crowd.

“Excuse me.”

Clarke turns around, her heart beating loud in her ears. For a second, she feels as though she’s heard that voice before.

But it passes just as quickly as it comes, and she wonders why she felt it in the first place.

The crowd parts slightly, leaving an empty place where a girl is standing. She’s slender, with long brown hair and a beat-up leather jacket. Her voice exudes authority, despite her calm tone and relaxed posture.

“I believe that she's right. A lot could be gained by taking a minute to think about this.”

Clarke can see his mind working, trying to decide whether he should give up the control he's gained so far. 

“I don’t give a damn about what you believe,” he says finally, “I’m opening the doors.”

The girl shakes her head with an air of disappointment, before melting back into the crowd. Clarke's eyes follow her until she's disappeared completely.

“Bellamy?”

She looks around and sees a different girl pushing her way up to the front. Where the other girl had been all furrowed brows and scars, this one was smirking lips and laughing eyes. But Clarke learned long ago how to see things that others couldn't. Underneath that soft veneer is a strength waiting to be released. She makes a mental note to have this girl on her side.

The boy’s face breaks into a surprisingly genuine smile, and she rushes toward him. They wrap each other in a tight hug and she nestles her head in crook of his shoulder.

He pulls back and looks at her, saying, “My God, O, look how big you are.”

Octavia's face turns suspicious as she examines him, saying, “What the hell are you wearing, a guard’s uniform?”

“I borrowed it to get on the dropship,” he says, laughing, “Someone’s gotta keep an eye on you

It's then that Clarke realizes with a start what’s different about him.

“Where’s your wristband?”

Octavia turns and glares at her.

“Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year.”

This stirs up the crowd.

“No one has a brother!” shouts one.

“That’s Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor!” says another.

Octavia rushes forward, clearly ready to punch the speaker, but her brother holds her back

“Octavia, Octavia, no. Let’s give them something else to remember you by.”

“Yeah?” she says, her anger burning through her voice like a flame through newspaper, “Like what?”

“Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years.”

Slowly, Octavia grins, and nods her assent.

He steps over to a panel by the wall and pulls a lever. Before Clarke can even think of arguing with him again, the doors open, flooding the dropship with light.

Not the sharp, artificial light of the Ark, but _real_ light. Sunlight.

And the air, oh god, the air, it’s so much fresher and sweeter than she could have ever imagined.

Clarke hears a soft crunch as Octavia steps onto the ground. She pauses for a moment, takes a deep breaht, and then raises her arms in triumph, screeching out, “We’re back, bitches!”

The spell over them all break and they rush into the forest, yelling and whooping like animals.

Clarke steps cautiously out of the dropship. Her feet hit the ground. She taps it with her foot, like she's afraid it'll disappear. She can't believe it. There’s real ground beneath her feet. Dirt. Leaves. A smile breaks over her face as she takes in everything around her. She sees a mountain on the horizon.

Wait.

That’s not right. She rummages through her jacket pockets and finds a map.

She hears soft footsteps behind her.

“What are you doing?”

It’s the girl who challenged Bellamy in the dropship.

She pauses, choosing her answer carefully, before deciding on the unfiltered truth.

“Do you see that peak over there?” Clarke asks.

“Yes.”

“That's it. Mount Weather.”

The girl's face stays impassive.

“There’s a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal,” her voice full of disdain as she continues, “They dropped us on the wrong fucking mountain.”

“I see.”

Dear god, does anything faze this girl? 

“I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me back there,” Clarke says.

The other girl's mouth twists into a wry smile.

“Just because we’re criminals doesn’t mean we don’t need to have human decency,”

Clarke sticks out her hand.

“Clarke Griffin.”

Their hands brush together for a moment.

“I’m Lexa. Lexa Woods.”

\-----

She grabs a piece of shrapnel and uses it as a ruler to mark their path from the dropship to Mount Weather.

Lexa waits patiently next to her, occasionally peering over her shoulder.

Clarke looks up to see Wells walking towards her.

“We’ve got problems. The communications system is totally dead. I went to the roof and a dozen panels are missing. The heat fried the wires.”

“Well, all that matters now is getting to Mount Weather,” she points down at her map, “See? This is us. This is where we need to get if we want to survive.”

Wells flicks his eyes towards Lexa suspiciously.

“Who’s this?”

“Wells, this is Lexa Woods.”

Lexa nods at him in greeting.

He glares back.

“Clarke, can I talk to you?”

“Sure. What is it?”

He glances pointedly at Lexa and says, “In private?”

Clarke sighs.

“Lexa, can you give us a minute?”

“Of course.”

She walks away and starts examining the leaves of a nearby tree.

“This better be important, Wells.”

“Clarke, how do you know that you can trust her?”

"I don't."

"Then why are you even talking to her?" in a quieter voice, he says, "She could be a murderer for all we know. Or worse!"

"Wells, we all have to stick together down here, or we have no chance of surviving."

Wells looks like he might keep arguing, but instead he just sighs and says, "Fine." 

Clarke beckons Lexa back over and hands her the finished map. 

After examining it briefly, she says, "That's a long walk."

Clarke chuckles quietly.

"Yeah. It is."

"How are the three of us going to carry enough food for a hundred people?"

She thinks for a moment, before cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting, "There's a group of us heading to Mount Weather for supplies! If you want to help, meet at the dropship!/p>

“I don’t think we can convince them all to go with us, but that'll at least get their attention,” Clarke says, looking around at the delinquents scattered haphazardly around the woods.

A couple people wander up, whether meaning to or not, and Lexa pulls them closer to the dropship. One of them wears a pair of goggles strapped around his head. Weird. He points his fingers like guns at them, and says, "I would be honored to travel with you lovely ladies."

Clarke barely suppresses an eyeroll.

The annoying spacewalker from earlier saunters up and exclaims, “Sounds fun. I'm coming too.”

“I heard that you five are going on an adventure,” says Octavia as she joins them, “Let’s make it six.”

Bellamy grabs Octavia by the arm and says sharply, “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” but she shrugs him off.

“I’m exploring.”

"It's not safe out there, O."

"Bellamy, I've been locked up, one way or another, my entire life. I need to just go crazy, run wild. I may as well do it while gathering supplies."

He sighs exasperatedly at her, but says, “Be careful.”

"Of course."

Octavia gives him a quick hug and he heads away towards a group of people standing by the dropship.

Clarke stares at the offending mountain in the distance. She sighs.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
